Broken Glass and Other Things
by Alatus
Summary: By the time Kotetsu realized, it was already too late: no chance to soften the blow. More than five minutes had passed already. And he was still glowing. Red.  One shot, post episode 16.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tiger & Bunny.

**Summary: **By the time Kotetsu realized, it was already too late: no chance to soften the blow. More than five minutes had passed already. And he was still glowing. Red.

Big thanks to Panther Moon and blumarshin and Suphlatus for all their help beta-ing this one shot!

**0000000000000000000**

He was six years old the first time his powers activated. He'd been holding a glass vase- an art project of some sort. He couldn't recall the details now. One of his classmates had gotten the bright idea to sneak up right behind him and scream "BOO!" in his ear.

He'd jumped, frightened out of his skin, and the vase… had shattered in his hands. In slow motion he'd seen a web of cracks stretch out from his fingers, before the whole thing splintered into so many tiny shards. He'd been fascinated by the falling fragments. The pieces had glittered in the light as they fell, each making a musical note as they hit the floor, fracturing more.

He stood staring at the small sea of glass surrounding him, hands still raised, and completely unharmed. And that had… frightened him. He'd started crying, and no amount of reassurance from anyone had helped.

It wouldn't be until his meeting with Mr. Legend that he began to see his powers as something more. Something that could help people. Even years later that was the part that he would remember…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Old man, say something!"

It was pouring rain.

"Tiger!"

Bunny had been trying to get his attention for the last minute. Heh… who knew only two minutes could feel like such an eternity?

"Kotetsu!" His blond partner leaned down in front of him. Too close.

The metal of his suit screamed as he hunkered down, warping it more sharply out of shape. "Stay back." The words were wispy, fearful.

Barnaby went still, not moving any closer. A laugh suddenly bubbled up in Kotetsu's throat, but he was shaking too hard. When had Bunny come out here anyway? Barnaby almost sounded worried too… but that couldn't be right. Not after he'd-

His stomach twisted. He hugged his legs more tightly to his chest. Several pieces of his armour cracked, and metal fragments fell to the ground. Bunny settled slowly onto the pavement before Kotetsu, uncaring of the rainwater. Barnaby raised a hand slowly, pushing up the faceplate of his own helmet. His gaze no longer filtered by the heads-up display of his suit, Barnaby studied the crouching form before him, trying to get a better read on his partner's emotional state.

"The ambulance is on its way," The younger hero finally told him. "The robber is going to be fine." Tiger didn't answer. "Kotetsu… it wasn't your fault."

"Liar." After the whole Jake fiasco, he'd been delighted to discover- _naive_ enough to believe that his powers were growing… but now…

He felt like a candle that was burning at both ends. But instead of his N.E.X.T. power giving out in less than half the time, this time…this time it wasn't going away. The timer inside his helmet had long since run out, but he could still see- feel- the red glow that gave him double the power he was used to, and that power… frightened him.

His mother's words from long ago came back to mind. _"Listen to me, Kotetsu. As long as that blue glow surrounds you, you mustn't touch anyone, do you understand me?"_

He was sitting on the floor of the bank all over again, waiting for it to go away. A frightened child, with a power he didn't know how to control. A power he didn't know the limit to. He was crying in the art room all over again, surrounded by broken glass.

Only this time, his power was red instead of blue. Only this time, the thing that had broken between his hands was made of flesh and blood rather than glass. And this time, there would be no Mr. Legend to save him.

"Tiger…are you listening to me?" Barnaby was trying to get his attention again. There was nothing but worry etched on every line of Bunny's face. Such an unusual expression for his partner. As the veteran hero, Kotetsu was used to worrying about Barnaby. The reverse situation wasn't something he had ever expected to happen. "Kotetsu?" The older hero couldn't bring himself to answer. He was, once more, silently thankful that his helmet was hiding his expression and, more than that, hiding what colour his aura had turned. Hesitantly, Barnaby reached out, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. Tiger froze. Bunny didn't have his ability activated. If he wasn't careful he could- "How long until your power runs out?"

He remained silent, unwilling to answer.

But Barnaby wouldn't let him be. "How long, Kotetsu?"

Tiger swallowed hard. "I don't know…" he finally uttered quietly, voice cracking at the end. The zeros from the counter glared at him, burning into his eyes, mocking him. His power should have spent itself already. Barnaby knew that. He wasn't even certain why Bunny was asking. "It's not-" His emotions welled, making him sound so lost. His throat felt too tight. "It's never… lasted this long before."

Last time it had burned out so fast. What was taking it so long this time? His powers were supposed to be fading weren't they! Why the heck were they doing this! Barnaby didn't even realize how much danger he was in right now. If Kotetsu so much as moved, he could end up taking his partner's hand off! Hadn't the idiot figured that out? He'd almost just killed the bank robber back there. This wasn't just some little glitch with his power. Right now he could destroy anything- _everything_ with only the slightest touch of his hand, and they had no way of knowing how long this was going to last.

Everyone…everyone should just stay the hell away from him.

Something of his turmoil must have leaked through, because Bunny's hand suddenly left his shoulder, reaching to lift the faceplate of Tiger's helmet. Kotetsu panicked. "NO!"

He instinctively jerked away. Only once more he'd underestimated his own power. He shot backward like a rocket across the surface of the sidewalk. Sparks flew from his suit, where metal met concrete.

He probably would have tumbled head over heels had something not caught him from behind, struggling to slow him down. They crashed into a brick wall. The clay bricks buckled around them, caving inward, grinding loudly. Slowly, finally, they came to a stop. Kotetsu cautiously opened his eyes. Streams of crumbled mortar trickled down around them, but the wall remained standing. He could only be thankful that they hadn't torn a hole straight through it.

Rain clattered quietly against the pavement. A heavy sigh came from over his shoulder, making Kotetsu tense up all over again. Every muscle in his body stiffened. He stopped breathing. If he wasn't careful, he was going to-

Only it wasn't Bunny behind him.

"Easy Kotetsu." Barnaby's voice was calm but firm as he knelt down before him once more. There was a blue glow about his skin, along with the unnatural aqua blue brightness within his eyes, which only came from activating N.E.X.T. abilities. Tiger couldn't help but notice, even with his powers activated, Barnaby hadn't been able to keep up with him. He shuddered, drawing another groan from his already warped armour. He wanted to draw tighter in on himself, but was too scared to try with two of his friends so close.

"We'll…we'll get this figured out." But there was a lack of confidence in Bunny's voice.

There might have been a nod of a head behind him, but he didn't trust himself enough to look. He wasn't sure if he ever would again. His heart pounded, but even then he didn't utter a sound. His stomach twisted harshly into a knot. His lips tightened as he willed his insides to be still. "He's right, you know," his friend, Antonio, or better known as Rock Bison, informed him from where he was still sitting behind him, half buried in the wall. "Holding your breath isn't going to help matters." The dots starting to form before his eyes agreed.

Too bad for them Wild Tiger was so stubborn.

The cameras for Hero TV were still buzzing around, picking up the aftermath drama. All the other heroes were still here, though most were dealing with getting the crime scene sorted out. The robber had stormed a bank, taking everyone inside as hostages. They were only now starting to get the people out. Through a hole Tiger had made in the wall of the bank building, he could see Blue Rose worriedly glancing in their direction.

He'd shocked all his fellow heroes when his attempted capture of the criminal turned deadly. He could hear the ambulance sirens drawing closer now. Only, it wasn't the civilians who needed the care, but the criminal.

Tiger knew he was probably in shock, and that he'd been in it since he realized exactly how hurt the criminal was. He remembered jerking back away from the man, only to find himself going right through the bank's wall out onto the street. Too scared that he'd destroy something else, he'd hunkered down on the spot, and that was how Bunny found him several minutes later when he came looking for his partner. The trail of destruction he was leaving was too much. His eyes started to sting with tears.

"Tiger?" The calm inquiry came from Antonio.

Kotetsu, unable to sustain his lack of breathing any longer, let out a rush of air. He gasped, watching as the dots finally started to recede from his vision. Bunny was leaning forward, trying to catch his gaze even though the blond couldn't be certain where his face was. "Tiger, we want to help you."

His mouth was dry, but he managed to croak out. "How do you expect to help? You don't even know what's wrong."

A scowl marred Bunny's face. "That's because you're not telling us," annoyance had finally leaked into his voice. "Don't think I haven't noticed something's been bothering you, or how you've been goofing up with your powers recently, and now _this_ happens!" He gestured wildly to the bank. "You're lucky you didn't-"

Two things happened at the same time. Rock Bison cut harshly into Barnaby's rant, barking, "Enough!" but not before Tiger flinched at his partner's cruel words.

His tight movement had contained enough energy to launch both him and Rock Bison back into the wall, sending hairline cracks up the brickwork. Bunny jerked back with alarm, shocked at the damage the small movement had caused. Kotetsu didn't blame him. Their powers weren't on the same level anymore, and that made it worse.

His previous manager, Ben, had tried to break it as gently as he could. But a blow was still a blow, and Kotetsu hadn't yet come to terms with the idea that he was losing his powers. He hadn't uttered a word about it to anyone, though his silence had told them just as clearly that something was wrong. Bunny's tirade wasn't a surprise; Barnaby just wasn't the best at expressing concern. All the heroes had been shooting him worried glances even if he had pretended to ignore them. Bunny's last barb had still hurt though.

"Kotetsu?" began Barnaby hesitantly, the worry was even more pronounced in his glowing eyes. "I'm going to take your helmet off, alright?" He made a sound of protest, but the blond was already reaching for his helmet. He didn't dare try to move again, not with Antonio still holding onto him.

So he shut his eyes, not daring- not willing to see the expressions of his friends when they finally found out. Even with his eyes shut tight, he knew the exact second his helmet came off. It wasn't just the cold gust of the air, or the rain that brushed against his cheeks, but the sudden sharp gasps from Barnaby and Antonio that alerted him.

"What?" breathed Antonio. Kotetsu knew full well his friend since high school had never seen anything like this before. At least, not before Jake, but that madman had already been an anomaly with his possession of two powers instead of one.

"Surprise," he uttered, though it lacked all his usual good humour. He hadn't wanted them to see this. His eyes were still firmly shut.

Bunny wasn't saying anything.

The rain began to pick up. He could make out the sound of the other two breathing, but nothing more. No one spoke. Kotetsu bowed his head- because of the rain, or so he tried to tell himself.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Tiger finally gave into the despair that was eating him whole. "Hey… Bunny, Bison…" He paused briefly to make certain he had their attention. "Go help the others. There's nothing you can do for me." Kotetsu's posture said the conversation was over. He was slumped forward, angled as though he was staring at the pavement. To all the world he looked as though he'd already been defeated.

When his partner finally spoke it was with barely controlled anger. "And just leave you sitting here?"

Kotetsu's heart sunk. He wished desperately that he was _anywhere_ but here. Bunny sounded disgusted with him, and it wasn't much of a stretch of the imagination why. With this sickening form of the hundred power… he'd hurt someone. And he had hurt them _badly_.

He deserved to be left alone.

His emotions raged inside him, though no hint of the conflict made it to his face. Eyes shut, and head bowed, Kotetsu acted quiet and merely withdrawn. He gave a slow useless shrug, sending sparks flying where his metal clad arm brushed against Rock Bison's suit. "I'm not going anywhere." Rain soaked into his hair and ran down the back of his neck into his black under-suit.

He heard Barnaby's hands tighten on something, maybe his helmet. "No." The statement was final.

Antonio made a sound of agreement. "We're not leaving you here, Kotetsu."

But Wild Tiger didn't react the way they expected. "Just leave me be!"

The younger hero didn't see him move. One moment Kotetsu was on the ground with Rock Bison, the next Tiger was crashing away from them, blundering blindly down an alleyway. A sharp breath from Antonio drew Barnaby's attention to a long gash torn right through the metal suit on Rock Bison's left arm, very narrowly missing flesh. This was getting out of hand.

"Enough of this, old man!" Barnaby whirled to face his distraught partner, who was now trying to back down the alleyway as slowly as he could, without destroying anything else. Kotetsu's hand was out against the wall for guidance, fingers carving groves into the bricks.

"You can't help me! So just go. Just leave-" It was pure misfortune that Tiger's foot found a glass bottle in that moment, shattering the second he put weight on it.

He froze. He tried not to look, but his gaze seemed drawn like a magnet to the ground. Broken glass littered the wet pavement beneath his feet. Tiny shards… and once more he heard the sound of bones cracking under his hands, splintering like glass. His stomach heaved.

"Kotetsu!" the double shout barely registered.

He doubled over, hand clamping over his mouth in a useless attempt to get his insides to settle. His eyes screwed shut. His muscles spasmed. Someone rushed toward him. Tiger's eyes flew open on their own accord, stopping Bunny dead in his tracks. The blond's eyes widened, his mouth opening in silent shock. Kotetsu's stomach only twisted harder. He cursed himself repeatedly. He hadn't meant to show his eyes.

Eyes…that were glowing red. Eyes… that were far too piercing. He'd frightened even himself the one time he caught sight of their reflection. Right now, his N.E.X.T. power had pinned his partner dead in his tracks.

Tiger immediately averted his gaze. "J-just go," he barely managed to croak out. He was useless like this. Too dangerous as well. Maybe… maybe it _was_ time to start thinking about retirement. He couldn't fight like this. "I'm just going to end up like Mr. Legend.. anyway…"

"What…?"There was nothing but confusion in Barnaby's tone.

Tiger's head snapped up, not realizing until then he'd spoken that last bit out loud. Dammit! This just kept getting worse. His gaze snapped to Rock Bison, who, despite himself, took an involuntary step back. They'd both heard him. A laugh bubbled up in Kotetsu's throat again, coming out as a sick, miserable sound. He sank the last small distance to the ground, face hidden behind a curtain of wet hair. He felt exhausted. Even with all this terrible strength, his own weight seemed too much. He sat in the middle of a sea of broken glass, knees drawn up to his chest, and arms wrapped around his legs.

Barnaby eyed him uneasily. "What are you talking about, old man?" The young hero's powers hadn't worn off yet. Strange, it hadn't been five minutes yet? But then, Kotetsu had always found his powers warped his perception of time. Everything always seemed to move slower, down to the passing of one second to the next… which was why every time his powers ran out, he was always taken by surprise. How was he supposed to keep track of five minutes when to him the time felt more like hours?

"Kotetsu…"the emotion in Antonio's voice, a sad sort of camaraderie, told Wild Tiger that his friend had at least in part figured out what was wrong. He'd only really heard that tone on two occasions. Back in high school, when Antonio had been the one to break the news of Mr. Legend's death to him, and then once more five years ago, when his wife had… "Kotetsu, either you tell him, or I will."

"What do you want me to say?" muttered back Wild Tiger, even as he avoided looking at both of them. "That the man who saved me, died in a way that should have been preventable?" Even all these years later, the sight of that newspaper article was still burned into his mind. _Mr. Legend Killed After Armed Robbery: Tragedy struck yesterday evening when a robbery turned foul, ending in the death of Sternbild's finest hero: Mr. Legend._ He buried his face the rest of the way into his arms, denting the metal suit more when his forehead impacted with it.

Barnaby winced, even though he knew it hadn't hurt his partner. He glanced back at the other hero. "What's he talking about, Rock Bison?"

Antonio sighed, "Mr. Legend saved Kotetsu from a bank robbery when he was a kid. Only in a twist of fate, when we were in high school, Mr. Legend was shot and killed by that same robber." (1) He glanced back at the unmoving form sitting in the middle of the alleyway. He wasn't getting any reaction from Kotetsu, even though he was talking about his friend's hero. "He released his N.E.X.T. power too soon."

Kotetsu's hands tightened, leaving impressions in the metal suit. That wasn't the reason at all. The old superhero's power had been failing too… but Mr. Legend had stubbornly kept fighting despite it, until…until his power gave out at a critical moment, and a lucky shot had ended his life.

He admired Mr. Legend. Upon his death, Kotetsu had chosen to follow in the man's footsteps and become a hero. But now that his own powers were failing… he wasn't so sure he wanted to follow those last steps the Legend had tread.

But all that did was leave him with the choice: to either remain a hero and with his failing powers take the lucky hit that would inevitably see him dead, or kill his dream and give up super-heroing entirely.

Wild Tiger couldn't suppress his shudder. It wasn't a choice he wanted to make.

Barnaby's brow crinkled with confusion. Apparently his partner couldn't figure out the connection. Tiger bit back a relieved sigh he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "Tiger," began Bunny. "What aren't you telling us?"

He didn't look up. Part of him just wanted to continue keeping silent, but Kotetsu T. Kaburagi had never been one to like quiet, and that part of his character chose the worst time to finally resurface. "I thought it was obvious," he couldn't help but reply flippantly, or so he hoped it sounded. "I mean, let's see…" He began to tick them off on his fingers, even as he still huddled down on himself. "Power… that's too strong. Red eyes… instead of blue. Aura… wrong colour as well. I thought it was obvious by now."

Bunny just rolled his eyes, saying nothing. _Great_, thought Tiger miserably,_ I must look really pathetic if that didn't even get a retort._

Barnaby walked cautiously towards him. "Those are just the symptoms, Tiger. You know the cause, don't you." It wasn't a question. Kotetsu tensed. "And it's a bad one. That's why you're not telling us." Barnaby came to a stop before his downed partner, uncaring of the glass shards cracking beneath his feet.

The sound left Kotetsu's stomach feeling queasy again. "Leave it alone, Bunny." His voice shook with the warning.

"And just stand here and watch as you completely fall apart? Never." Bunny bent down, bringing himself level with Tiger. "You saw as clear as I that the bank robber was about to shoot one of the hostages."

Kotetsu was silent. He'd been so desperate to save the hostage that he hadn't even noticed it was his warped version of hundred power that rocketed him at the criminal… until it was too late…

"Hurting that robber wasn't your fault, Kotetsu. But if you continue like this, remaining silent- pretending that nothing is wrong, then it's not just about your powers anymore. You're going to end up destroying yourself."

"You talk like what I did was nothing." His eyes were burning with tears, and finally he allowed them to fall. "I felt his bones break in my hands. That's not-" he choked. "That's just not something that can be forgiven."

There was a hesitant pause. "I wanted to destroy Jake. I probably would have done it too, if you hadn't…" _been_ _there._ The last two words hung in the air, even though Barnaby didn't say them. "But, you forgave me for that."

Kotetsu couldn't hold back a shudder. "Wanting to do something isn't the same as actually doing it, Bunny." The rain was falling in torrents now; like a curtain it covered the city.. The two, kneeling in the dirty alleyway, stood out like flares in the night, one blue, one red. "I just- I haven't just-"

How could he explain something so fundamental? This was _more_ than just a screw up. Heroes might like to show off and dazzle the audiences at home with amazing feats, like freezing an entire lake with but a gesture, or tying a rail into a knot as if it were a bit of string, but every one of them knew the limits and the dangers of their powers, and knew exactly what they could get away with safely and what would be too risky to attempt. As N.E.X.T. they had trained for years to become heroes, even before schools for that purpose had ever opened. All of them had to be careful. They were going into dangerous situations every day, using powers that in any excess could kill a common human… and today he'd foolishly tipped the delicate equation.

He'd put _everyone_ in danger back there: himself, his fellow heroes, the hostages, and as it turned out, the robber too. He'd gone into the situation, even though he'd known full well his powers were on the fritz. He'd left it to _chance_ that everything would turn out alright. He'd allowed this to happen by choosing not to face the reality of what was happening to his powers. And the more he thought about that choice, the more he realized how selfish it had been.

"I've really screwed up."

There was silence. Thunder rumbled nearby. The stark pain of Tiger's statement threw Barnaby for a loop. He didn't know how to answer. Lightning flashed, followed scant seconds later by a deafening boom. Suddenly Tiger looked up, red eyes piercing Bunny even with the tears visible on his face. "It's like…" Kotetsu paused, trying to think of a good analogy. "I guess, it's like reaching into a bag for a weapon, and not knowing if it's going to be a bazooka or a water gun."

A half formed word came to Barnaby's lips, but Kotetsu kept talking. "I'm done." The finality to that statement made Bunny reel.

"But then, I'm an outdated hero now, aren't I? Maybe five years ago should have been my retiring point… and I just hadn't noticed until now." He lifted his arm slowly into the small space between them. He flexed his hand, breaking the armour easily away from his fingers. The metal pieces fell, exposing the flesh of Kotetsu's hand and the red glow of his warped hundred power. The blond studied him silently. "Take a good look, Barnaby. Because some day this might be you, and your powers might snuff out like a candle."

Finally, finally it clicked what Kotetsu hadn't been telling them, and Barnaby could feel nothing but horror. "You're losing your powers." Antonio drew a sharp breath.

Barnaby expected denial, but all he got was the calmest nod from Kotetsu. "That I am." He gaze finally went upward, staring at the dark sky. "I don't want my life to end like Mr. Legend's… there's still so much I want to do." _And a little girl still waiting at home for me._ "This isn't the way I wanted to go, but I think it's time I left the stage." He tried to grin, but the emotions welling up inside him wouldn't let it come out right. "It was fun while it lasted, though."

Rock Bison made a sound of distress. Barnaby couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious."

"I am, Barnaby." The calmness almost sounded real, but Barnaby knew his partner too well to be fooled.

"And how many times will you have to tell yourself that before you believe it!"

"Bunny-"

"No! We're a team, old man! Your problems are also mine."

Kotetsu let out a weary sigh. "It doesn't work like that, Barnaby." He carefully waved his naked hand before him. "There's nothing you can do about- BUNNY!" His partner's arm had darted out, snatching hold of Tiger's hand. "Have you lost it! Let go!"

"No." His retort was adamant. "You say you're losing your powers and yet right now you're more powerful than me and Rock Bison combined. There _has_ to be something more to this."

"Bunny…"

"Have you even talked to a doctor? Let alone a specialist on N.E.X.T. powers?"

"No… I haven't," admitted Tiger. The young hero looked ready to launch into something else, but Kotetsu cut him off. "Barnaby, listen to me." He drew a deep breath, before continuing. "I am losing time off my hundred power. I've been keeping track of it for weeks now. Neither Mr. Legend nor I were the first to have our powers disappear, and we're not going to be the last."

Bunny swallowed hard. "Even- even if it is true, please don't give up just yet."

Tiger sighed again. "Bunny-"

"At least get all the facts before retiring!"

Kotetsu had to look away. "And destroy more things?"

Bunny was running out of ideas. "How much research is there in this area?"

Tiger shrugged. "Very little."

"Then do something about it!" declared Bunny. Tiger looked up, giving him an incredulous look. "You heard me."

"Your options aren't limited to just giving up and retiring, Kotetsu," put in Antonio. "Anything we find could help you, or down the road, other unfortunate N.E.X.T. that are losing their power."

Wild Tiger studied his two friends for a long moment before a slow smile began to creep along his face. "You're looking a bit far ahead, don't cha think?" The smile vanished a second later. "I might just be fired because of…" He paled, recalling once more the sound of bones snapping. "Or worse."

Barnaby gave him a serious look. "And what do you think would have happened if you hadn't got there, Tiger? ...Well?"

Kotetsu's expression fell, as he was forced to say the words. "I wouldn't have almost killed him."

"And the civilian he was about to shoot?"

"One of you would have gotten there…"

But Rock Bison was shaking his head. "None of us were anywhere near close enough."

Barnaby hesitated before adding. "Even you weren't, Kotetsu, but this version of hundred power was enough."

Tiger regarded the two. "Thanks… that's a nice story. But I don't appreciate it."

Bunny scowled. "Agnes has the tape to prove it."

"Well, that's all well and good, except if I try and touch it I'll end up turning it to dust."

"Haven't you been paying attention, Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked with exasperation. He shook Tiger's hand by the wrist, drawing his partner's attention to the red glow around it. "N.E.X.T. powers are fuelled by emotions."

Tiger rolled his eyes. Well, duh. Everyone knew that. He didn't think it wise to say that out loud right now, though. Antonio looked to be just as confused.

Barnaby let out a breath. "What emotion did your hundred power first appear with?"

Well, wasn't that a little personal? But Kotetsu answered anyway. "Fear." A lightning bolt arched across the sky. "I broke a glass vase, 'cause some kid thought it was funny to sneak up on me."

"I see now!" exclaimed Rock Bison suddenly. "Tiger, your powers are still reacting to that!"

Wait, what? Kotetsu thought. That didn't make any sense no matter how you looked at it. "Huh?" was the less than intelligent sound that came out of his mouth.

Barnaby waved Kotetsu's hand in front of the older man's face again. "Your power- even the illumination from your aura spiked when I caught hold of your hand." The blond finally released him. Kotetsu let out a relieved breath, as he carefully moved his hand as far out of Bunny's reach as he could. "You have to calm down, Kotetsu."

"Hey! I am calm," he couldn't help but retort back.

Bunny levelled him with a hard look. "Then why hasn't your power deactivated yet?"

Kotetsu shrugged, looking away. "Like I said, powers are on the fritz."

"Nice try, old man, but you're a terrible liar." When he still didn't answer, Bunny tried another tactic. "Kotetsu, your power is going to stay on unless you deal with that emotion that activates it in the first place." He let that sink in for a moment. "We want to help, but you sitting there silently won't do you, me, or Rock Bison any good."

Wild Tiger made no move to show that he had heard them.

"Please, Kotetsu," pleaded Antonio. "Do you know why your hundred power is still active?"

The answer reared its ugly head in his mind, one he'd been avoiding trying to answer. He shrugged his shoulders again without saying anything.

Rock Bison came forward, kneeling beside Bunny to face the downed hero, and did something he'd never done before during a mission. He pushed his visor up so he could clearly see Kotetsu. "We are all here for you, my friend. We want to help you." He held Tiger's gaze steadily, even though he still found the other's eyes very unsettling.

"Do you trust us enough to help you?" Bunny added, expression dead serious.

"Of course I-" Kotetsu swallowed hard. "I do trust you… both of you." There was no more avoiding it then. Time to face the music, as his mother would say. A heavy sigh escaped him. "It's just…" He averted his gaze. "This is it… right here. Last time my power was red, that was the starting signal for it to start vanishing… second… by tiny second. Right now, I might be standing at the finishing line, and when this ends… I might not be anything more than an ordinary human."

He didn't see Barnaby's hand until it slowly settled on his shoulder. Antonio wasn't even a second later, placing his own hand on Tiger's opposite shoulder.

Antonio spoke first, "You're not in this alone, Kotetsu, no matter what state your powers are in."

"You're my partner… and my friend." Barnaby admitted. Tiger's head snapped up at that, taking in Bunny's dead serious expression. Barnaby meant every word.

"We will be with you every step of the way," Rock Bison added, "and every one beyond that."

Once more Tiger hesitated. It was no guarantee that his powers would still be there the next time he tried to call upon them, but the support of two friends was finally enough to calm some of the fear. Tiger shut his eyes, drawing a deep breath, and finally let go of his hundred power. When his eyes opened again, they were once more their normal off-brown colour. Weakly, he returned the smile of his two friends.

Both rose, offering Tiger a hand to his feet. He accepted, only to find his suit was so badly warped out of shape he could barely stand in it. "A little help, guys?" he requested.

Antonio laughed even as he helped the brown haired man escape the trashed metal suit. Once free of it, his high school friend scooped him off his feet. Kotetsu protested loudly as Rock Bison started to carry him down the alleyway. "Hey! I have two perfectly good legs! I can walk!"

"You seem to have forgotten that there's broken glass all over the place," reminded Antonio.

"Or that our under-suits are not thick enough to protect feet," added Barnaby.

Kotetsu protested loudly all the same. Thankfully his friend was wise enough to set him down once they were clear of all the glass. Tiger huffed, dusting himself off, while muttering about the growing list of friends who seem to enjoy carrying him. But even his grumbling trailed out as his eyes were once more drawn back to where he'd been sitting minutes before. It was all lying together now: the broken remnants of his armour, and shattered fragments of glass. The sight left his throat feeling tight.

"Hey, Kotetsu." He turned back to his blond partner only to scramble to catch the object that Bunny threw at him. He blinked a second later, when he realized he was holding his only slightly dented helmet. Barnaby tried to wave his action away. "Can't be a Wild Tiger without it." A chuckle escaped Kotetsu, while a smile started to creep back across his lips. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

He nodded, tucking the helmet under his arm. Slowly the three started for the street, and the bank beyond. Kotetsu knew all his problems were far from over, and that his future was still very uncertain. But as cheesy as it sounded in his mind: with a helmet under his arm, and two friends at his side, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi felt ready enough to keep moving forward…

Be it as a hero… or an ordinary human.

**0000000000000000000**

(1) My idea of what the coverup story for Mr. Legend's death could be. Hero TV couldn't exactly say Mr. Legend was killed by his abused son. Since Hero TV was just starting out that would have been the end of it, not to mention all of Mr. Legend's sponsors would have gone down in flames with his reputation. Sadly, in the time frame of the series I'm writing this for, neither Wild Tiger or Rock Bison are aware of the cover up, I couldn't work that information into the story.

I actually started writing this one shot back when good old episode 14 had just aired. So all I knew at the time was that Tiger had just gotten his crazy powerful red version of Hundred Power. Of course my immediate thought was that there had to be a catch, which was the initial inspiration for this one shot, and then subsequently tweaked when more information about Tiger loosing his powers was provided over the next several episodes.

I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
